She Kept It
by KeyBella
Summary: Post GNO and FP. Two times Sam wore Danny's clothes. Now, as she sits in her room with an article of Danny's clothing, she contemplates their relationship, where they're going, where they've been, and most importantly...should she keep it?


Hey guys! Just a short little thing I threw together after seeing the five new episodes of Danny Phantom, and that I just finished.

Warning: Contains spoilers for "Girls Night Out" and "Forever Phantom". (Sure of the first, sort of not sure if it's a spoiler for the second.)

Oh, and VERY IMPORTANT:

WATCH "EYE FOR AN EYE" ON AUGUST 20th!!! NEW EPISODE!

SUPPORT DANNY!

Love you all,

DivaGurl277

* * *

"He'd never even notice it was gone…"

She looked in the mirror at the piece of clothing in her hand. The smell of it. It reminded her of him. It was almost intoxicating.

"…Right?"

She looked down at it, suddenly wondering if it was a good idea to take it. If he caught her with it, wouldn't it be obvious? Would he call her pathetic? She could picture it. She could picture it all too well.

He'd look at her. He'd scoff. He would tell her that she was stupid to think that he could ever feel the same about her. What did she have compared to the beautiful Paulina? What did she have compared to the intelligent and battle-ready Valerie? He'd laugh.

"No. No. Of course not. He'd never realize that it was gone!"

What if Danny liked her back? What if he felt the same? There had been the fake-out make-outs, and he'd gotten so jealous of Gregor, and Tucker was convinced that he felt the same as she did. Danny's family wholeheartedly agreed with Tucker, and she had noticed the not so subtle hints thrown out by them, even if Danny hadn't. Was it too much to believe that he might have felt the same? Was it too much to have a little faith? Maybe.

"…But he had seen me in it."

She walked over to her bed and sat down, looking as if she was thinking intently about something. She looked across at her dresser that sat a few feet away from the foot of her bed. From her place she could see a double-jointed picture frame. On one side was a funny picture of Danny, Tucker, and herself. Tucker and Danny were in diva-esque poses and Sam was over a little to the side, doubled over in laughter.

The other picture was a picture that she vaguely remembered being taken by Maddie Fenton, of her and Danny in Danny's kitchen, whispering and laughing about something secretly. Sam knew that it was about Lancer and what the Box Ghost had tried to do to him that day in class, and figured that Maddie just took the picture because she figured that it was cute. It was her favorite picture, and she just couldn't shake the tremble of emotion that surged through her every time she took notice to how close their faces were.

"But I wore it before during that crazy femme fatale ghost attack, and he never knew."

She didn't want to look at it anymore. It only made her think. Danny was changing. He was maturing, and seeing people for who they really were. That made her wonder whether or not that included her and her secret (or not so secret, depending on what he knew) feelings. It was frustrating to think of him the way that she did, and for him to not know. She'd sacrifice a lot for him, and so much more if only he knew. She watched him crush on Paulina, and then get crushed. She'd seen him trip over Valerie, and then watch helplessly as she came after him in his ghost form.

"I guess…I mean…who cares. Like he'll care. He has at least four…"

She liked Danny…or was it more? This is what confused her and made her more frustrated. It'd started off as an innocent crush on her best friend. It was only normal. He was attractive, they spent time together all the time, and he had a really great personality. She understood him, and tried her best to guide him. She also had to admit that she was a little hard on him at times, and that he'd taught her many things, such as 'boys will be boys'.

Sam sat cross-legged on her bed in her favorite gray cotton shorts with a matching gray and purple tank top, and held it to her and smelled it again. Realizing that it smelled like his deodorant, she gave a small laugh.

She'd made up her mind. She deserved it, she realized, though not without guilt.

Paulina loved Danny Phantom but hated Danny Fenton.

Valerie hated Danny Phantom but loved Danny Fenton.

Sam loved them both.

"I'm gonna keep it."

In her lap was a familiar white and red shirt, and in the window a familiar white haired teenager with a smile on his face.

"She kept it."

* * *

Yay! Please review. ;) 


End file.
